Optical tracking is important in a variety of applications, such as for optical computer mice. The performance of such mice has been limited, though, on low contrast surfaces and at low tracking speeds. A pressing need has been recognized for providing optical tracking systems with greater precision and reaction speed across a greater range of tracking speeds and a greater variety of surfaces.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.